


touch me (you're electric babe)

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Professors, Smut, pants on the runway katya, red for filth trixie, various references to west los angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trixie, a new Art History professor at UCLA, finds herself drawn to the stoic, stone-faced Russian Language professor that she runs into on the first day of her work. Lesbian activity ensues.





	touch me (you're electric babe)

**Author's Note:**

> SPICY CONTENT AHEAD!!!
> 
> this fic is based off of katya's pants on the runway look on as2 and trixie's red for filth look on as3 because i think they're both hot
> 
> all mistakes are mine!

Trixie is freaking out.

She knew UCLA was big, but she forgot it was…  _ Big _ . First of all, she realized she parked in South Campus, which is the section of campus mainly for STEM majors when she’s an Art History professor who belongs in the North Campus humanities section. So now she has to lug a roller backpack full of stuff for her office across campus in 95 degree Los Angeles heat.

She still doesn’t even know where she’s going exactly; she knows in general where she should go but the bored student worker who works in the Chemistry Department (was it Chemistry? It might’ve been Physics. Those STEM buildings all seem the look to Trixie) only gave her confusing, vague directions so she probably has to ask someone again. She just wants to go to her new office. That’s all.

She continues walking through campus for what seems like five years. It doesn’t help that the campus is incredibly hilly and she has to keep walking up and down slopes. 

This definitely was not what she expected when she accepted the job offer to move to Los Angeles and work at one of the best public institutions in the United States, but then again, her first few months living in Los Angeles alone was a complete mess (she forgot traffic was actually, like, a  _ thing _ and that there are people EVERYWHERE). But she’d rather be here living her best life than stuck back in Wisconsin.

She looks up and finally recognizes the quintessential Powell Library coming up. Okay. She’s in the right area. Now she has to figure out where  _ exactly _ the Arts History building is.

She looks around. It’s a few weeks before students start moving into residence halls so the campus is mostly empty. She scans the courtyard and spots someone walking by. Oh, thank god. She doesn’t have to go into yet another building to find another human being on this campus.

“Hello, hi!” Trixie says, trying to run to the person with her backpack that’s starting to make her arm and shoulder ache. The person stops and stares at Trixie with a surprised deer in the headlights look that signals that they didn’t really want to be bothered. But Trixie is too tired and warm to even care. 

The person doesn’t respond, so Trixie continues, “I am so sorry for interrupting, but I’m super lost and I was wondering if you knew where Dodd Hall was?”

The person nods and points in one direction. “Yeah. I can take you there if you want?”

“If you can, that would be wonderful!”

“It’s close to my building. It won’t be too far of a walk for me.”

This person doesn’t seem too sociable, but Trixie will take any help she can get.

It’s silent for the first few minutes of the walk. Trixie is a little bit of a sociable person, so she tries to stretch out more small talk to fill in the empty space.

“So, are you a professor here?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh cool!” Damn, Trixie thinks. She’s really gonna make her work, huh? “For what?”

“Russian Language. My office is in the Humanities building which is right next to the library.”

“Yeah, that’s not too far of a walk!” Trixie decides to throw all caution to the wind and decides to talk her head off. She feels simultaneously too restless and tired to care about this woman’s aloofness and lack of motivation to talk. “I’m a new professor here for Art History. It’s actually been a mess. I accidentally parked in South Campus so I had to walk all the way here with this heavy ass backpack.”

“Well, congratulations on getting the job here. I assumed you were a professor but I was wondering why I didn’t recognize you.”

“Oh, are you well known in the department?”

The woman shrugs. “I’ve worked here for a while so I know a couple of professors in our college from over the years.”

“I see.” When they reach the building that she’s been looking for for the past thirty minutes, Trixie holds out her hand. “I’m Trixie Mattel.”

The woman takes her hand. “Katya. Katya Zamo.”

Trixie then takes the time to really look at this Katya person. Her short, blonde hair is perfectly curled and bounces around every time she moves. She’s also wearing a cute striped blazer and a matching A-line skirt with leather thigh-high boots that usually you wouldn't wear in 95 degree weather in Los Angeles. But Trixie can’t deny (especially in her very tired state of mind) that she looks super hot.

“Well,” Trixie then says. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Katya replies with a smile. 

(God, she  _ really  _ hopes so.)

* * *

Katya is fucked.

She’s usually very put together on the first day of classes; she has her lesson plan ready to go, her syllabi printed out and stapled, her coffee ready in her hands, but today, she seemed to be missing the mark. She woke up at her very last alarm, she barely found her car keys at the last minute, and there was a huge crash on the 405 on the way to work (seriously, can people drive better here in Los Angeles?!)

So it came at no surprise when Katya’s walking to her first class and realizes that she forgot the fucking stack of Russian I syllabi in her office. Luckily, she always heads to her class about 45 minutes before it actually starts, so she does have time to run back to get them.

When she reaches her office building, her mood brightens up a little bit at the realization that she’ll be far from late to her first class. But, because the universe is out to get her that day, the minute she looks down at her phone, she runs straight into someone.

What’s worse, that said someone is the cute Art History professor she met the other week. And that someone was holding coffee that is now all over her outfit.

“Oh no!” the Art History professor says.

“Oh my god,” Katya says, pulling out napkins from her purse. She can feel her anxiety rise every second. “I am so fucking sorry. Oh, god.”

“Oh, um,” she replies. “It’s okay.” But Katya knows that it’s not really okay. It’s the first day of classes and she probably teaching her very first classes at UCLA as a new professor. And Katya just completely ruined her entire day.

“It’s really not, but I appreciate you trying to diffuse this situation.”

“No, I’m serious. I just finished teaching a class. The next one I’m teaching isn’t until the afternoon. It’s a good thing I always have a change of clothes in my office.”

The professor flashes a smile and Katya ignores the funny feeling in her stomach.

“Trixie, right?” she then asks.

The Art History professor nods, adjusting her oversized circular glasses. “And you’re Katya. How are classes going for you?”

“I’m actually about to teach my first class of the day. Russian I.”

“Oh! Приятно это слышать!” 

Katya hears the almost completely perfect Russian and suddenly she feels very gay for Trixie. “I didn’t know you knew Russian.”

“My neighbor is a cute little babushka. She’s taught me a few things.” Trixie flashes a proud smile.

“That’s great!” Katya checks her phone. “Well, I have to run off to my first class. I am so sorry again.”

“Good luck! And please, don’t worry about it. It’s no worries at all.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to!”

Katya waves at Trixie. “You can’t convince me otherwise!”

* * *

The next day, Katya stands in front of Trixie’s building with two cups of coffee in her hands. She’s very familiar with Dodd Hall: the home of the Philosophy, Art History, and Classics departments; some of her few very good friends are professors in these departments. When she walks in, she immediately runs into someone she knows.

“Katya!”

Katya smiles at Ginger, another Art History professor. It’s been since last semester since they saw each other since they were both busy over the summer break.

“Hi Ginger,” Katya greets. “It’s been way too fucking long. How are you, bitch?”

“Fantastic,” she replies. “New semester, new me.”

“You always say that.”

“Hey!” Ginger says, laughing alongside Katya. “I’m practicing positive thinking this time. Who’s the coffee for?”

“I’m actually looking for Trixie Mattel? She’s the new Art History professor?”

“Trixie, yeah! Her office is across mine. What’s up?”

“I may or may not have ran into her and spilled her coffee on herself.”

“Typical Katya. But you usually don’t care about people enough to buy them coffee. Even if you did spill coffee on them.”

Katya shrugs. “I just wanted to be nice.”

Ginger raises her eyebrows. “When are you nice? You barely buy  _ me _ coffee.” She then widens her eyes. “Wait. Are you…?”

Before Ginger could finish the statement that Katya knows she’ll vehemently deny, they hear someone open the door and walk into the building.

Speak of the devil. It’s Trixie. And the outfit she’s wearing is really making it hard for Katya to deny whatever it is Ginger is going to say. She looks like a literal Barbie doll: her short, blonde hair bounces as she moves and she’s wearing a ruffled top with a pink, A-line skirt that hugs the curves around her waist deliciously.

Holy fuck.

“Trixie!” Ginger greets, smirking at Katya. “Hey!”

“Hi, Ginger! Oh, Katya!”

Katya smiles. “Hi.”

“It’s good to see you again,” Trixie replies with a beaming smile that Katya equates to literal sunshine.

“I, uh,” Katya shoves the cup of coffee towards Trixie. “I thought I’d pay you back for, uh, accidentally spilling coffee on you.”

“Oh my god!” Trixie exclaims, taking the cup. “You really didn’t have to, thank you.”

“It was a small price to pay. I felt really bad the other day.”

“Thank you.”

Trixie and Katya stare at each other in a warm silence for a few moments, exchanging warm smiles before Ginger coughs from behind them.

“Hey Trixie,” she says. “Me and Katya and a few professors like to go drinking in Westwood every other weekend when we’re not swamped with things to grade. You should come join us.”

“Yeah, that’d be wonderful!” Trixie says. “I just moved here to LA in the summer so I would love to get a taste of LA nightlife.”

“Great! You should exchange numbers with Katya; she usually has all the information.”

Katya whips her head towards Ginger and glares at her with wide eyes. That bitch knows EXACTLY what she’s doing.

“That would be great!” Trixie says. “If that’s okay with you, Katya?”

Katya nods, ignoring the rapid heartbeat in her chest. “Of course!”

They exchange numbers, their fingers lightly brushing each other as they give each other their phones. She’ll never admit it, but Katya’s glad about Ginger’s unashamed role as her wingman because she wasn’t sure how exactly she was going to further talk to Trixie without visiting her office and looking a little desperate (which is NOT her brand).

“I’ll let you know the details,” Katya says.

“Awesome!” Trixie exclaims. “Well, I have to head back to my office and grade some homework. But text me anytime!”

“Yeah, of course!”

Katya watches as Trixie heads down the hallway with a bounce in her step. She definitely does NOT watch the way her hips sway, how the A-line skirt deliciously hugs her ass— 

Suddenly, Ginger snaps her fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

“Hey,” Ginger says. “You’re being a lesbian right now.”

“That’s because I am,” Katya mumbles. She then jabs her fingers against Ginger’s chest. “You are ridiculous.”

“More like, I’m the best person ever and  _ you’re welcome. _ ’

Katya sighs. She can’t even deny it.

“I’m going back to grade homework,” she mumbles.

“See ya later, bitch,” Ginger says with a laugh.

* * *

Trixie is a little drunk. And she is  _ living _ .

Katya finally texted her the details of their little outing. Apparently, she and a group of professors found a hole-in-the-wall bar on the outskirts of Westwood where little to no students frequent, so they all don’t have to worry about being professional.

Trixie’s met a bunch of other professors aside from the people in her same building and Katya. There’s Violet and Pearl, two Communications professors who are dating each other, and are probably having sex in the club restroom right this second; there’s Shangela, a dance professor who’s on the dance floor stealing the entire show with Adore, a music professor by day and a singer by night. 

And then there’s Trixie and Katya. They’re the only two people left in the booth because everyone else left to go do drunk things. Trixie’s sitting on Katya’s lap because they couldn’t fit everyone in the booth and they all seemed too enthused to have them sit on each other’s lap. But Trixie isn’t complaining. She’s drunk and she can’t even deny that Katya is one of the hottest women she’s ever seen and she’ll take every moment to be as close to her as possible. Her hands are wrapped around Katya’s neck while Katya’s arms snake around her waist. They look a little too much like a couple, but Trixie doesn’t mind.

“How are you?” Katya asks.

“I’m drunk and I’m feeling great,” Trixie says, turning her head so she’s almost whispering into Katya’s ear. She thinks she hears Katya’s breath hitch, but she might just be imagining it.

“Me too,” she responds. “How are you liking UCLA?”

“It’s fantastic! I love LA. It’s so much livelier here than in Milwaukee.”

“That’s where you were from? Wisconsin?”

“Yeah. It’s alright. But I need somewhere more fast paced, but not New York. So LA is perfect.”

“That’s cool,” Katya says, reaching out to grab another sip of beer. She then passes on her bottle to Trixie, which she gladly accepts. “I’m from Boston but my entire family is from Russia.”

“Nice! How is Boston compared to LA?”

“I love both cities with my entire heart. I always go back to visit my family during holidays.”

Trixie nods. She doesn’t have anything to say about family, mostly because she really doesn’t want to talk about her own. 

She decides to change the subject. “I like how it’s more open here and how LA’s super gay. I mean, Violet and Pearl are probably fingering each other on that dance floor as we speak.”

“Yeah,” Katya says. “Are you…?”

“Lesbian?” Trixie finishes. “I’m probably the biggest lesbian you’ll ever know.”

“I doubt that, because I exist.”

Suddenly, Trixie realizes how close she is to Katya’s face. Their noses barely graze each other’s and their breaths mingle together.

“So, you like girls?” Trixie responds.

“I might like one girl in particular,” Katya responds, her index finger playing with Trixie’s blond curl.

“Oh, really? Because I might like one girl, too.”

Katya then closes the gap, pressing her lips against Trixie’s. Trixie moans in response, her arms tightening around Katya’s neck to pull her closer. Katya grips Trixie’s hips, her mouth opening to deepen the kiss, their lips and tongues sliding against each other.

They make out for a few minutes before they’re interrupted by cheers and wolf whistles. Katya pulls away (much to Trixie’s disappointment) to find that everyone decided to make it back to the booth.

“Get some!” Adore says.

“That’s lesbian activity,” Violet drunk-yells.

Katya flips them off. Trixie then leans her head into Katya’s shoulder as everyone slides their way back into the booth, ordering more beers and bar food.

Trixie feels so content, being in Katya’s arms. Later that night, when she’s drunk and in bed, she’ll think about the way Katya’s lips felt under hers. She’ll think about Katya’s hands, how they’d feel all over Trixie’s body and inside her and she’ll sneak her fingers into her wet pussy, circling her clit as she thinks about Katya as if she was in bed right next to her, and she’ll come the hardest she’s ever came in a long time.

And in her post orgasmic haze, Trixie will text Katya before she falls asleep.

**_Trixie:_ ** _ Thanks for a great night xx _

**_Katya:_ ** _ ;) _

* * *

Trixie sighs, putting the pen down and taking a break from grading essays. She’s been grading them for two class sections for almost two hours and she’s becoming incredibly tired. She was planning to complete all the essays today to pass out the next day, but she’s not sure if that’s possible now. She looks at her phone and checks the time. 7:30pm.

She thinks about Katya and their time at the bar together. The quarter is finally picking up, which means more papers, midterms, and quizzes to grade so she and Katya haven’t had the chance to speak in weeks. But Trixie  _ really _ wants to talk to her and see her and maybe continue what they started at the bar. She’s really attracted to her and she wonders if Katya feels the same way (considering the fact that she kissed Trixie first at the bar, she doesn’t have a lot of doubt).

Trixie then concocts a plan, which starts by texting Katya.

**_Trixie:_ ** _ Hey! Are you still on campus? _

The three dots pop up on her screen, signaling that Katya is typing. The immediacy at her responding makes Trixie smile.

**_Katya:_ ** _ Yes! I’m grading quizzes right now. Been here for so long. _

**_Trixie:_ ** _ Same lol. Grading essays :/ Can I stop by? _

**_Katya:_ ** _ Yeah! My doors locked so just knock :) _

Before Trixie leaves, she’s looking at her full body mirror, checking to see if she looks fine. She’s wearing a particularly nice outfit today: she has a white ruffled top under red overalls that fit her body to accentuate her curves, because she knows women love her hourglass figure. Trixie reaches up and fixes her blonde hair for a bit and sighs. She doesn’t even know if Katya is attracted to her, but it’s worth a shot.

She’s grateful that the distance between her building and Katya’s are short because she’s wearing super cute matching red heels to complete her lowkey sexy look.

It’s almost 8pm, so students are still walking about on campus and Trixie’s glad that she doesn’t run into any of hers. She really wouldn’t know what to do of she ran into someone with her potentially slutty outfit.

The building is mostly empty as most professors leave in the afternoon, but Trixie notices a faint yellow light peeking out from under Katya’s door. She breathes in, bracing herself for some particular reason, and knocks.

Within a few seconds, Katya opens the door.

“Hi,” she greets with a smile.

“Приве́т,” Trixie responds. She notices Katya look her up and down, which boosts her confidence a little bit. She couldn’t help but notice Katya herself. 

Katya’s blonde hair is straightened and swept to the side. She’s wearing a matching brown tracksuit with spots of yellow, from her earrings to her yellow heels. She looks so fucking  _ lesbian _ and butch and fashionable and so hot, it makes Trixie feel all sorts of funny things.

“I still forget that you can somewhat speak Russian,” Katya then says after a small cough.

“Please, I only know like three phrases and a million Russian swear words.”

“Still counts.”

There’s a few moments of silence before Trixie speaks again.

“So,” she says after a few beats of silence. “Grading quizzes?”

“Yeah,” Katya replies. “I have, like, three sections to grade. It’s so much sometimes. The alphabet’s starting to blend together at this point.”

“Same. I mean, I only have two sections of essays to grade, but it’s still a lot.”

“Yeah, that’s still a shit ton of essays.”

Another beat of silence. Trixie doesn’t know where to go with this conversation, so she throws all caution to the wind and approaches Katya to adjust the collar on her tracksuit. “I hope you aren’t feeling too stressed.”

“Oh no,” Katya replies. Trixie doesn’t miss the way she closes her eyes for more than a second as her fingers graze the skin of her neck. “I’m saving all that for the midterms. But it’s still sucks.”

Trixie nods. She gets her bearings straight and realizes that Katya is mere inches away from her. When did she get so close? Her breath hitches when Katya reaches out to tuck away a strand of blonde hair behind her hair.

“I guess we just need to relieve some stress,” Katya mumbles. She trails her hand down Trixie’s temple to before resting on her jaw, her thumb stroking her cheek.

“I guess we do,” Trixie says. She notices Katya’s eyes jump from her eyes to her lips and she surges up to kiss her.

Katya moans as their lips melt together, her hands grabbing onto Trixie’s hips, guiding her backwards until her back hits the door. Trixie moans upon impact, her arms circling around Katya’s neck as they try to push their bodies as close to each other as possible. When Trixie opens her mouth, Katya follows, their tongues and lips meeting in a passionate makeout session. Trixie reaches out, pulling down the zipper to Katya’s tracksuit to find that she’s completely naked under it.

“Holy shit,” Trixie whispers, pulling away from Katya’s lips with a resounding pop. Her hands trail up the bare skin of Katya’s sides as she shrugs the jacket off into the floor. “You’re so hot.”

“ _ You’re _ hot,” Katya says, moaning as Trixie cups her boobs and leans forward to kiss the pressure points on her neck. She leans forward to lock the door  _ just in case. _ “You look so good in this outfit. I love your curves so much.”

Katya pushes the straps of Trixie’s overalls off of her shoulders, untucking her top and unbuttoning it, revealing the cute lace bra that hugs her boobs. Trixie detaches her lips from Katya’s neck and she reaches behind to remove her own bra, her boobs spilling out, much to Katya’s joy.

Trixie gives her a knowing smirk, sliding her hands around Katya’s waist to pull her close and press their chests together. They both revel in the skin-against-skin contact as their lips meet again, their hands exploring the expanse of their upper bodies. Katya cups Trixie’s boobs, pinching her nipples (causing a hitch in breath from her) before reaching down to grab at the waist of her overalls. She pops open the button, pulls the zipper down, and slides the piece of fabric over Trixie’s hips and down her legs to reveal a matching set of lace panties to go with her bra.

“Fuck,” Katya whispers, grabbing Trixie’s hips and guiding her from the back of her door to the desk. They hastily clear out all the items so Trixie can perch herself on top of it.

Once she’s situated, Trixie immediately pulls Katya in for another searing make-out session with wandering hands and stifled moans. Katya trails her hand down, her fingers making their way through Trixie’s chest, over her nipples, down her stomach and to her panties. She moans when she feels the wet spot under her fingers, and starts rubbing her through the fabric.

Trixie’s arms slide around Katya to pull her close, their bodies flush against each other. She buries her face in Katya’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, tasting salt from sweat. Katya moans in reply, pushing the fabric of her panties to the side so she can plunge her fingers against Trixie’s heat.

Trixie moans as Katya rubs her clit in slow circles.

“God,” she whispers as she spreads Trixie’s wetness around her pussy. “You’re so wet.”

“You’re so hot,” Trixie responds, her hands reaching out to grab Katya’s hips to pull her even closer. She then sneaks her fingers under Katya’s pants and underwear her hands combing through hairs before diving into her heat.

Katya moans in response, her head leaning into Trixie’s neck. She nibbles the skin there, reveling in everything that is Trixie Mattel. She kisses her way up the neck, nibbling her earlobe and breathing in her scent: a mix of floral perfume and sweat that makes everything feel so much more primal.

Trixie loves it; she can’t get enough of this woman.

She almost whines when she feels Katya pull her fingers out and moves to remove Trixie’s fingers away from her own pussy. She watches with curious half-lidded eyes as Katya stares into Trixie’s eyes for a few moments. Trixie forgets how pretty Katya’s eyes are, how the blue shines under the dim, yellow light of her office. 

Entranced by Katya’s beauty, Trixie cups the back of her neck and pulls her into a searing kiss, lips and tongues sloppily sliding together as they taste as much of each other as they could.

Katya then pulls away with a resounding pop, flashing Trixie an evil smile before going down on her knees.

Holy shit.

_ Holy shit. _

Trixie couldn’t even comprehend her disbelief because Katya’s mouth is right on Trixie’s heat, her tongue tasting the wetness of her pussy. Trixie moans when Katya’s tongue circles around her clit, her hands reaching out to grab the head of her hair. Katya moans in response, her hands gripping Trixie’s thighs.

“God,” Trixie whispers as Katya eats her out like it was her last meal.

Suddenly, she feels two of Katya’s fingers slide into her pussy. Trixie feels her fingers curling inward, putting pressure on her G-spot, and she throws her head back in pleasure. Her brain feels completely flatlined; Katya is so good with her tongue and fingers

“Katya,” Trixie moans through hitched breathes. “Katya. Fuck— so good. God…”

Her begging only encourages Katya more. She licks and sucks on Trixie’s clit harder, her thrusts becoming harder, the moaning becoming louder and louder despite them being somewhere somewhat public.

The pressure builds up, Trixie’s grip on Katya’s hair tightening. “Katya, babe, I’m gonna come… I’m gonna—”

Trixie’s back arches as she comes, her juices gushing out her pussy as Katya laps up every single drop. But Katya doesn’t stop there. She pulls out her fingers but continues eating Trixie out, her tongue swiping back and forth on her clit. Trixie’s entire body trembles, her breaths hitched as Katya carries her through the aftershocks and into another round.

“Katya… holy shit… Jesus.”

Trixie uses the second hand that was gripping the desk and grabs another fistful of Katya’s hair. She moans in response at how hard Trixie pulls, the pain and pleasure mixing together as she aggressively eats her out.

Katya then inserts her fingers back in, moaning against Trixie’s clit as she feels how wet she is. Trixie then turns into a moaning, sobbing mess as Katya carries her through so many orgasms (she lost count after the fourth one).

Trixie then uses Katya’s hair to pull her head back, her lips leaving Trixie’s pussy with a pop. 

Katya stands up, looking at Trixie with a smug smirk as she leans back against the desk with her elbows. Her chest is heaving and the desk has her juices spilling out from when she came several times.

“You good?” Katya asks, grabbing Trixie’s knees.

Trixie looks up, not saying anything as she studies Katya’s face.

She wants Katya to feel how she made her feel earlier, and she’s filled with determination. She hops off the desk, grabs Katya’s hips, hard enough that she thought was going to bruise and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. She pushes Katya back against the door, her back slamming against the wood resulting in a resounding moan.

Trixie kisses down Katya’s jaw to her neck, sucking on the skin as she pushes her hand down her pants and underwear and inserts her fingers into her heat.

Katya moans into Trixie’s ear, her hands burying into short, curly hair as she circles her clit and inserts two fingers into her pussy.

“Fuck,” Katya whispers, her voice deep and husky. “Trixie…”

Katya mumbles some words in Russian and Trixie’s pussy tingles at how sexy that sounds. She thrusts her fingers harder, her thumb swiping back and forth against her clit.

“Trixie, I’m gonna come…”

When Trixie bites down hard on Katya’s neck, she feels Katya’s pussy flutter around her fingers. Katya’s throws her head back against the door with a thump as she comes, her mouth emitting a deep low moan. Trixie moans as she feels Katya’s juices gush out on her fingertips, her lips sucking on salty, sweaty skin.

Katya slumps against the door, breathing in and out as she tries to collect herself. But she doesn’t have time to fully get her bearings straight because Trixie is already kissing down her body. She stops by her nipples, rolling each one with her tongue before she sinks down to her knees. On the way, she slides Katya’s pants down to the floor.

Katya lifts her head from the door she was resting it on and looks down at Trixie, her eyes wide with shock and anticipation as she lifts her legs to finally discard her pants.

“Trixie,” she breathes out. “Holy sh—”

Trixie lifts her head out and attaches her lips to Katya’s heat, diving in and swiping her tongue back and forth on her swollen, sensitive clit. Katya moans loudly, her hands reaching out to grab at Trixie’s hair. Her legs feel like jelly; she uses her back to support herself against the door or else she’d be sliding down.

Trixie eats Katya out like Katya did to her earlier. Katya leans forward, her entire body shaking and trembling when Trixie lightly sucks on her clit, running it over lightly with her teeth; it’s a technique that she’s used with many girls with much successes and orgasms.

After her first orgasm, Katya still shakes and her legs finally give way. She slides down the door, taking Trixie with her. Trixie, in response, grabs Katya’s legs and lays down on the floor. Katya gets maneuvered so that she’s sitting on top of Trixie’s mouth.

Katya finally gets the message and she starts grinding on top of Trixie’s mouth. Trixie grips her thighs, probably enough to bruise, her mouth still working at her clit. She loves the way Katya trembles when she applies pressure on her clit, how this seemingly aloof professor becomes complete mush when she eats her out.

She carries Katya through several more orgasms and finally stops when she feels Katya pull away.

Katya, still breathing heavily, moves so that she’s straddling Trixie’s hips. She sees Trixie’s face, her mouth and chin glistening from Katya’s juices. Katya then leans down to kiss Trixie moaning when she tastes herself on her lips. She then leans down so that her head is resting on Trixie’s breasts.

“Holy shit,” Katya whispers, her hands snaking out to link her fingers with Trixie’s.

“You good?” Trixie asks with a small chuckle.

Katya lifts her head and pokes Trixie’s chest. “You will be the death of me.”

Trixie laughs some more and combs her fingers through Katya’s blond hair. Katya usually doesn’t like it when people touch her hair, but the feeling of fingers against her scalp almost makes her melt.

“Spend the night with me,” Katya then says, sitting up to straddle Trixie’s hips. If she stays in that position for too long, she might fall asleep. “We can grade papers and then fuck each other afterwards all night..”

Trixie laughs, sitting up to kiss Katya. “Yes please. I just need to get my stuff from my office.”

“That’s totally fine.”

They mean to leave right then and there, but they spend thirty more minutes making out before they actually exit the building.

As they walk through campus to head back home, Katya links her fingers with Trixie. They flash a smile towards each other for a moment, feeling at home.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @mangolesbian


End file.
